deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Garrett (Thief 2014) v Altair
Garrett: Master Thief from The City stealing from Altaïr & Masyaf: The master assassin and his order This is a situational battle. Garrett does not need to kill Altaïr or any of the assassins to win. Final Goals Garrett needs to enter the city, steal the Apple of Eden, and get out alive. Altaïr and his assassins need to stop him. Garrett Tools |-| Collapsible compound bow = Garrett's most powerful tool is a collapsible compound bow. He uses various styles of arrows with it for differing effects, which are highlighted in the next tab. And no, Hawk, it's not a good melee weapon. |-| Various Arrows = Water Arrow: An arrow with a chamber full of water as the head. Upon contact, the chamber shatters, dousing a small area in water and putting out fires. Broadhead Arrow: Normal broadhead arrow. Get a headshot for an instant kill. Rope Arrow: An arrow with a grappling tip that attaches to areas and releases a rope for Garrett to climb up on. Sawtooth Arrow: An upgraded version of the broadhead arrow which does more damage in non-headshots. Blunt Arrow: An arrow with a blunt tip that can be used to remotely trigger switches or make noise to lure out guards. Fire Arrow: An arrow with a chamber full of gunpowder as the head. Upon contact, the head creates a spark, igniting the gunpowder and anything flammable around it. Blast Arrow: An upgraded version of the Fire Arrow which creates explosions upon impact rather than just flames. Choke Arrow: An upgraded version of the Water Arrow that creates a noxious cloud upon striking, incapacitating any guards in the area with severe nausea and putting out fires. |-| Blackjack = Garrett's preferred method of dealing with guards. One good strike to the head knocks them unconscious. |-| Focus = Focus Mode is an altered vision state where Garrett can see hidden items and mechanisms highlighted in blue. Picking locks, pickpocketing, etc. is also easier while in Focus. Focus Mode also helps in combat, as Garrett can enter focus mode for a time-slowing edge - enough to knock a foe unconscious or go "boom, headshot"* with his bow *More like "twang, headshot." It's a bow, after all. |-| Claw = A grappling hook-like claw that can be used to traverse areas one would normally find difficult to climb to and/or kill a guard. |-| Misc. thieving tools = *Wrench: A small wrench for unscrewing things. *Razor: A razor for cutting paintings out of their frames *Wire cutter: A wire cutter for disabling triplines |-| Flash Bomb = Garrett can throw this to make a blinding flash. It's like a stun grenade, only without sound. Objectives |-| Primary Objectives = *Enter Masyaf *Steal all five Masyaf Keys *Steal the Apple of Eden *Get out alive |-| Secondary Objectives = These do not have to be completed for Garrett to win. *Steal anything not bolted down *Kill or incapacitate Altaïr Assassins Altair |-| Hidden Blade = It's exactly what it sounds like. It's a small blade worn on the inside of the wrist, which can extend and retract as needed. It is slightly longer than an index finger and rather slim. Actual fighting with the blade is difficult, but if mastered is extremely deadly. And yes, I know the picture is the AC:B hidden blade. Deal with it. |-| Shortsword = It's exactly what it sounds like. It's a small blade, worn diagonally across the back with the hilt facing down. Total length is about the size of the wearer's torso. Altair wields this in an icepick grip alongside the throwing knives mentioned later. |-| Longsword = It's exactly what it sounds like. A large blade, worn in a sheath on the hip. The blade looks to be about three feet long, and has a wrapped grip for better leverage. |-| Throwing Knives = It's exactly what it sounds like. The throwing knives are a set of knives that can be thrown at an enemy. This is the only ranged attack the Assassins of this time period have. They come in groups of five, being worn on the belt, foot, and shoulder in bandolier-style sheaths. Altair has 15. Generics |-| Longsword = It's exactly what it sounds like. A large blade, worn in a sheath on the hip. The blade looks to be about three feet long, and has a wrapped grip for better leverage. Yes, this is the Sword of Altair, but it's the game model the Masyaf Guards use. |-| Throwing Knives = It's exactly what it sounds like. The throwing knives are a set of knives that can be thrown at an enemy. This is the only ranged attack the Assassins of this time period have. They come in groups of five, being worn on the belt, foot, and shoulder in bandolier-style sheaths. The guards have 10 each. Objectives |-| Primary Objective = *Stop Garrett from stealing the Apple |-| Secondary Objective = This does not have to be completed for Altair/Masyaf to win. *Kill or incapacitate Garret Notes |-| Battle = Garrett will have the maximum amount of food (healing) and poppies (Focus regen) he can carry - seven of each - as well as the maximum possible amount (12) of each arrow he can carry. There will be a merchant somewhere in Masyaf that sells extra Broadhead arrows and nothing else. Additional poppies will be found around Masyaf. |-| Voting = Votes containing an evaluation of the objectives and how Garrett or Altair & Masyaf could win or lose count as one vote, as do votes containing 7 complete, relevant sentences. Votes containing 5 or 6 sentences are half, and votes less than five count as null. Well-reasoned rebuttals not subjected to a well-reasoned counter can lower a vote by half. I reserve the right to change how much a vote counts for if it meets the letter of what is outlined here but does not contain the quality needed to count as much as it does, or the reverse. Category:Blog posts